SIRIUS BLACK Y LILY EVANS- POTTER- BLACK
by Rigel Orion Black
Summary: Por asares del destino, ella sobrevivió a una muerte segura a manos de Voldemort. Voldemort a desaparecido temporalmente, Lily y Sirius lo saben, pero para proteger a el niño que vivió deciden irse de Inglaterra y empezar de nuevo. convirtiéndose en algo que nunca se imaginaron ser (Marido y mujer).
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo I

Sirius iba volando en su moto a toda velocidad, ya que tenia un mal presentimiento. No había logrado comunicarse con Peter. su presentimiento se hizo más fuerte así que emprendió camino hacia el Valle de Godric. creyendo que algo malo estaba pasando. Cuando iba en la entrada del Valle de Godric decidió acelerar la moto lo más que pudo. al llegar a la casa de los Potter, se bajó de la moto y entro a la casa, vio todo el desastre que había en lo que antes era la primera planta de la casa, asustado se dirigió a la escalera para subir, pero tal fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a su mejor amigo James Potter Muerto.

ante la desesperación de la escena y el dolor que sentía decidió buscas a el hijo y la esposa de su mejor amigo para evitar otra tragedia. miro por toda la primera planta y al no verla decidió subir las escaleras dejando a un lado el cuerpo de su amigo.

cuando se encontraba en mitad de camino escucho un estruendo que provenía de la habitación de su ahijado, termino de subir las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió a el cuarto de Harry al entrar vio a Lily Potter protegiendo a Harry de que Voldemort lo matara.

el al ver lo que estaba sucediendo reacciono gritando ¡EXPELLIARMUS! en ese momento Voldemort salió volando. Sirius aprovecho esa oportunidad para acercarse a Lily y la ayudo a ponerse de pie.

Lily estas bien... tenemos que salir de aquí ahora coge a Harry vamos no tenemos tiempo- dijo Sirius alarmado

Lyli preocupada le pregunto

Donde esta James... Sirius-le pregunto Lily muy asustada

Sirius trataba de apurarla evadiendo el tema la ayudo a levantarse- Tenemos que irnos ahora- dijo Sirius

Dime donde esta James quiero saberlo... por favor dime- respondió ella

Está bien Lily... el... esta...

¡CRUCIO!- Grito Voldemort antes de que pudiera terminas la frase

¡SIRIUS!- Grito Lily

¡Haaaaaa!- Grito- coge a Harry... y... y vete- dijo con gran dificultad

Lily está en estado de shock y no se percató de que Voldemort se había alejado de Sirius liberándolo de la maldición y le apuntaba a Harry y grito

¡AVADA KEDAVRA!- un destello de luz verde salió de la varita de Voldemort directo a Harry

¡Noooo!- Grito Lily. pero de pronto reacciono y junto con Sirius que estaba débil en el suelo, gritaron al mismo tiempo

¡PROTEGO MAXIMA! evitando así que la maldición asesina llegara hasta Harry, que al tocarlo la maldición se dispersó por toda la habitación logrando alcanzar a Voldemort quien al ser impactado por su propio hechizo murió instantáneamente dejando a Harry con una cicatriz de por vida

cuando termino todo Sirius callo inconsciente al gastar la poca fuerza que le quedaba en el hechizo que salvo a Harry

Lily rápidamente se acercó a donde estaba Harry y lo cogió, se acercó a Sirius y lo intento despertar, pero fue inútil.

al rato llegaron los Aurores para poder ver que era lo que había pasado,

Lily ... que paso Dumbledore me mando a averiguarlo- dijo Hagrid impresionado

Voldemort. Hagrid. eso fue lo que paso. respondió llorando

Dumbledore me dijo que tenían un guardián secreto que paso con el …. los traiciono... verdad? -pregunto Hagrid muy serio sabiendo la respuesta

ese no es el caso ahora Hagrid. Sirius esta inconsciente y...- intento decir

No me digas mas Lily lo entiendo un par de Aurores se lo llevaran- dijo Hagrid a punto de irse, se detuvo y le dijo- Dumbledore quiere verte ahora para saber lo que sucedió

iré en un momento... tengo que tranquilizarme y aclarar mi mente. dijo

Bien- dijo Hagrid y cogió su camino

al irse Hagrid salieron los Aurores que traían levitando a Sirius por el aire y desaparecieron sin decir nada Capitulo 1

Sirius iba volando en su moto a toda velocidad, ya que tenia un mal presentimiento. No había logrado comunicarse con Peter. su presentimiento se hizo más fuerte así que emprendió camino hacia el Valle de Godric. creyendo que algo malo estaba pasando. Cuando iba en la entrada del Valle de Godric decidió acelerar la moto lo más que pudo. al llegar a la casa de los Potter, se bajó de la moto y entro a la casa, vio todo el desastre que había en lo que antes era la primera planta de la casa, asustado se dirigió a la escalera para subir, pero tal fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a su mejor amigo James Potter Muerto.

ante la desesperación de la escena y el dolor que sentía decidió buscas a el hijo y la esposa de su mejor amigo para evitar otra tragedia. miro por toda la primera planta y al no verla decidió subir las escaleras dejando a un lado el cuerpo de su amigo.

cuando se encontraba en mitad de camino escucho un estruendo que provenía de la habitación de su ahijado, termino de subir las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió a el cuarto de Harry al entrar vio a Lily Potter protegiendo a Harry de que Voldemort lo matara.

el al ver lo que estaba sucediendo reacciono gritando ¡EXPELLIARMUS! en ese momento Voldemort salió volando. Sirius aprovecho esa oportunidad para acercarse a Lily y la ayudo a ponerse de pie.

Lily estas bien... tenemos que salir de aquí ahora coge a Harry vamos no tenemos tiempo- dijo Sirius alarmado

Lyli preocupada le pregunto

Donde esta James... Sirius-le pregunto Lily muy asustada

Sirius trataba de apurarla evadiendo el tema la ayudo a levantarse- Tenemos que irnos ahora- dijo Sirius

Dime donde esta James quiero saberlo... por favor dime- respondió ella

Está bien Lily... el... esta...

¡CRUCIO!- Grito Voldemort antes de que pudiera terminas la frase

¡SIRIUS!- Grito Lily

¡Haaaaaa!- Grito- coge a Harry... y... y vete- dijo con gran dificultad

Lily está en estado de shock y no se percató de que Voldemort se había alejado de Sirius liberándolo de la maldición y le apuntaba a Harry y grito

¡AVADA KEDAVRA!- un destello de luz verde salió de la varita de Voldemort directo a Harry

¡Noooo!- Grito Lily. pero de pronto reacciono y junto con Sirius que estaba débil en el suelo, gritaron al mismo tiempo

¡PROTEGO MAXIMA! evitando así que la maldición asesina llegara hasta Harry, que al tocarlo la maldición se dispersó por toda la habitación logrando alcanzar a Voldemort quien al ser impactado por su propio hechizo murió instantáneamente dejando a Harry con una cicatriz de por vida

cuando termino todo Sirius callo inconsciente al gastar la poca fuerza que le quedaba en el hechizo que salvo a Harry

Lily rápidamente se acercó a donde estaba Harry y lo cogió, se acercó a Sirius y lo intento despertar, pero fue inútil.

al rato llegaron los Aurores para poder ver que era lo que había pasado,

Lily ... que paso Dumbledore me mando a averiguarlo- dijo Hagrid impresionado

Voldemort. Hagrid. eso fue lo que paso. respondió llorando

Dumbledore me dijo que tenían un guardián secreto que paso con el …. los traiciono... verdad? -pregunto Hagrid muy serio sabiendo la respuesta

ese no es el caso ahora Hagrid. Sirius esta inconsciente y...- intento decir

No me digas mas Lily lo entiendo un par de Aurores se lo llevaran- dijo Hagrid a punto de irse, se detuvo y le dijo- Dumbledore quiere verte ahora para saber lo que sucedió

iré en un momento... tengo que tranquilizarme y aclarar mi mente. dijo

Bien- dijo Hagrid y cogió su camino

al irse Hagrid salieron los Aurores que traían levitando a Sirius por el aire y desaparecieron sin decir nada Capitulo 1

Sirius iba volando en su moto a toda velocidad, ya que tenia un mal presentimiento. No había logrado comunicarse con Peter. su presentimiento se hizo más fuerte así que emprendió camino hacia el Valle de Godric. creyendo que algo malo estaba pasando. Cuando iba en la entrada del Valle de Godric decidió acelerar la moto lo más que pudo. al llegar a la casa de los Potter, se bajó de la moto y entro a la casa, vio todo el desastre que había en lo que antes era la primera planta de la casa, asustado se dirigió a la escalera para subir, pero tal fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a su mejor amigo James Potter Muerto.

ante la desesperación de la escena y el dolor que sentía decidió buscas a el hijo y la esposa de su mejor amigo para evitar otra tragedia. miro por toda la primera planta y al no verla decidió subir las escaleras dejando a un lado el cuerpo de su amigo.

cuando se encontraba en mitad de camino escucho un estruendo que provenía de la habitación de su ahijado, termino de subir las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió a el cuarto de Harry al entrar vio a Lily Potter protegiendo a Harry de que Voldemort lo matara.

el al ver lo que estaba sucediendo reacciono gritando ¡EXPELLIARMUS! en ese momento Voldemort salió volando. Sirius aprovecho esa oportunidad para acercarse a Lily y la ayudo a ponerse de pie.

Lily estas bien... tenemos que salir de aquí ahora coge a Harry vamos no tenemos tiempo- dijo Sirius alarmado

Lyli preocupada le pregunto

Donde esta James... Sirius-le pregunto Lily muy asustada

Sirius trataba de apurarla evadiendo el tema la ayudo a levantarse- Tenemos que irnos ahora- dijo Sirius

Dime donde esta James quiero saberlo... por favor dime- respondió ella

Está bien Lily... el... esta...

¡CRUCIO!- Grito Voldemort antes de que pudiera terminas la frase

¡SIRIUS!- Grito Lily

¡Haaaaaa!- Grito- coge a Harry... y... y vete- dijo con gran dificultad

Lily está en estado de shock y no se percató de que Voldemort se había alejado de Sirius liberándolo de la maldición y le apuntaba a Harry y grito

¡AVADA KEDAVRA!- un destello de luz verde salió de la varita de Voldemort directo a Harry

¡Noooo!- Grito Lily. pero de pronto reacciono y junto con Sirius que estaba débil en el suelo, gritaron al mismo tiempo

¡PROTEGO MAXIMA! evitando así que la maldición asesina llegara hasta Harry, que al tocarlo la maldición se dispersó por toda la habitación logrando alcanzar a Voldemort quien al ser impactado por su propio hechizo murió instantáneamente dejando a Harry con una cicatriz de por vida

cuando termino todo Sirius callo inconsciente al gastar la poca fuerza que le quedaba en el hechizo que salvo a Harry

Lily rápidamente se acercó a donde estaba Harry y lo cogió, se acercó a Sirius y lo intento despertar, pero fue inútil.

al rato llegaron los Aurores para poder ver que era lo que había pasado,

Lily ... que paso Dumbledore me mando a averiguarlo- dijo Hagrid impresionado

Voldemort. Hagrid. eso fue lo que paso. respondió llorando

Dumbledore me dijo que tenían un guardián secreto que paso con el …. los traiciono... verdad? -pregunto Hagrid muy serio sabiendo la respuesta

ese no es el caso ahora Hagrid. Sirius esta inconsciente y...- intento decir

No me digas mas Lily lo entiendo un par de Aurores se lo llevaran- dijo Hagrid a punto de irse, se detuvo y le dijo- Dumbledore quiere verte ahora para saber lo que sucedió

iré en un momento... tengo que tranquilizarme y aclarar mi mente. dijo

Bien- dijo Hagrid y cogió su camino

al irse Hagrid salieron los Aurores que traían levitando a Sirius por el aire y desaparecieron sin decir nada


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Cuando Sirius despertó aturdido y adolorido estaba en el ministerio tardo un rato en caer en cuenta de todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

al momento siguiente entraron dos Aurores para llevárselo

Que... hago a qui...deb... debería estar con Lily y Harry- Dijo un poco afanado y sin entender la situación

Que que hace aquí pues está atrapado- Dijo en son de broma

Pe.…pero. porque-dijo

Por traidor por eso. lo vamos a llevar a Azkaban ya que despertó-Dijo un Auror obligan dolo a ponerse de pie

No no no.… espere. tengo derecho a un juicio y... y demostrar que soy inocente-dijo

Jajajajajaja si como no y yo soy bailarina de ballet cierto- Dijo con sarcasmo

No lo sé eso si hace parte de su vida... no de la mía- respondió Sirius con gracias

Vamos mejor- dijo

se lo llevaron a la fuerza y al pasar por la oficina del ministerio salía Lily Potter de hablar con el ministro y con Dumbledore. Lily al ver lo que los Aurores iban a hacer corrió a abrazar a Sirius

¡Lily! co...como estas... como esta Harry- Dijo Sirius apresurada-mente

Está bien... pero tu como estas. como seguiste- Dijo Lily conmovida por la situación

Bien... bueno. no sé lo que pasa me quieren llevas a Azkaban- Dijo temeroso

Lily reacciono y cogiendo los brazos de los Aurores intentando zafarlos del agarre que le tenían a Sirius Grito

¡Él no es culpable…es inocente... SUELTENLOO!- Dijo mientras los Aurores se lo llevaban, volvió a decir ya con lágrimas en los ojos viendo como se lo llevaban- No se lo lleven por favor

¡Tranquila ...! Lily todo se solucionará! - Gritaba Sirius ya más lejos

Lily no aguanto más se volteo hacia donde estaba el ministro, iba a aclarar las cosas y dejarlas bien claras sin importar lo que dijera Dumbledore y el mismo ministro

Ministro tengo que hablar con usted. Dijo Lily muy seria y decidida

Lily... tranquilizarte- Dijo Dumbledore

Si señora Potter mire que ahora si está a salvo... ya que la persona que los entrego "al que no debe ser nombrado" ya está preso- dijo sonriente el ministro

No ministro usted no entiende Sirius no es el culpable, el no...-intento terminas Lily

Ya sé que usted debe estar nerviosa por todo lo que paso anoche Señora Potter usted debe tranquila...

¡BASTA! yo no estoy nerviosa. solo quiero aclarar las cosas... por favor él no es quien debería estar en camino a ese horrible lugar-Dijo Lily

A que te refieres Lily?- Pregunto Dumbledore

Bueno... lo que sucedió fue que... Sirius creyó que sería muy obvio que el fuera el Guardián secreto así que decidimos poner a otra persona, y esa persona seria Peter, así si por alguna razón llegaba a pasar algo solo sería la emboscada... lo que ninguno de nosotros sabia era que Peter era el informante. que era el que trabajaba con "el que no debe ser nombrado" y el el nos traiciono. no fue Sirius fue Peter- aclaro Lily

Bueno Señora Potter con lo que usted me dice podemos realizar el juicio al Señor Black y así los del comité decidirán si el Señor Black es o no realmente inocente-Dijo Cornelius Fudge

Usted no entiende tiene que sacar a Sirius de ese lugar lo más pronto posible- respondió afanada

Podría permitir que usted hable con el Señor Black antes del juicio, si quiere... podría darle el permiso- Dijo Fudge

Pe... pero es que... -respiro profundo y dijo- está bien pero por favor que sea lo antes posible Señor Ministro- Dijo Lily

Bueno el permiso se lo puedo dar para mañana, pero el juicio seria para dentro de un mes- Dijo Fudge firmando el permiso

Ministro. un mes es mucho tiempo para que el pase en ese horrible lugar no puede apresurar las cosas- pregunto Lily

Lo siento Señora Potter. no puedo hacer mas

Está bien- dijo triste- Gracias... por el permiso- se despidió del ministro y de Dumbledore y siguió su camino

antes de salir del ministerio Lily se acercó a donde una enfermera que estaban cuidando de Harry, le pusieron a Harry en sus brazos, ella agradeció y se despidió de las enfermeras. al salir del ministerio decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era ir a la casa de Remus, hay estaría a salvo y podría descansar y pensar en cómo podría solucionar mejor este problema.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Al llegar a la puerta de la casa de Remus, Lily respira profundo y golpea la puerta. Al instante Remus abre la puerta y se sorprende al encontrar a Lily hay.

Lily... pero que sorpresa-Dice Remus abrazándola- como estas... pero entra ven- La invita a pasar.

Cerrando la puerta le dice- quieres algo….-se queda mirándole- pero dime como estas….

No gracias… así estoy bien- le sonríe- me podrías prestar tu habitación para poder acostar a Harry-dice mirando al bebe- en el transcurso del viaje se ha quedado dormido

Claro… si mmm sube las escaleras, ve tranquila… mientras yo preparo un poco de te

Gracias Remus- Dijo Lily mientras subía las escaleras con Harry en brazos

Al bajar encontró en la sala dos tasas con te, una pertenecía a Remus que la estaba esperando en una silla, y la otra tasa pertenecía a Lily

Gracias- Dijo mientras se sentaba

No te preocupes…mejor dime como estas

Mejor… ya estoy más tranquila…. ¿Disculpa Remus podrías hacerme dos favores?

Si… claro Lily no hay problema… solo dime que seria

El primero es si me podrías permitir quedarme aquí unos días. Mientras pienso a donde ir

Si claro… puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que desees….-Remus la miro suspicaz- cuálsería la segunda

¿Si podrías cuidar a Harry por mi mañana?... es que tengo que ir a hablar con…. Con Sirius y...- pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Remus se había puesto de pie muy alterado y la cortó diciendo- ¡No puedo creer que quieras ir al lugar más temeroso de toda Inglaterra, para hablar con el culpable de la muerte de James y casi de la tuya y tu hijo Lily!- Dijo muy enojado

Lily también se paró y muy alterada por la forma en que le estaba hablando le dijo- ¡Él no fue quien nos traiciono Remus!... –más tranquila continuo- Si no fue por el yo estaría muerta y Harry hubiera quedado huérfano

Pero… pero como... si él era su…. Ustedes me dijeron que él era… era el guardián- Dijo Remus confundido

Lo sé pero el creyó que sería demasiado obvio que el fuera el guardián…. Junto con James creyeron que era mejor que Peter fuera el Guardián Secreto y que Sirius fuera solamente una emboscada

Pero… Peter no sería capaz de hacer eso…. El…. Él no tendría el valor para… para…. Traicionarlos- dijo ya más pensativo

Remus por eso lo hizo por miedo a morir y creyó que yo también moriría, pero su plan fallo no creyó que Sirius llegara en el momento justo para salvar mi vida y la de Harry- dijo con desilusión por todo lo que avía pasado

Lo que dices puede tener sentido. Pero si es así porque él no está aquí

Por qué ese sería el plan perfecto. Que el hiciera lo que hizo y que Sirius quedara como el único responsable de nuestras muertes…. Por qué ante todos el seria el traidor…..si tu creíste Remus que Sirius fue el culpable y lo conoces incluso más que yo… por los demás no abrían de pensar lo mismo

Pero que vas a hacer

Por el momento iré a hablar con él, que tenga paciencia… el ministro dijo que el juicio seria dentro de un mes. Dijo aun enojada por la respuesta del ministro

Se supone que primero es el juicio para dar la sentencia y hay si sería llevado a Azkaban

Se supone…-dijo Lily seria- pero según los Aurores lo llevaron a Azkaban sin permitirse tener un juicio y le dieron cadena perpetua

Pero… eso… eso no es justo- Dijo Remus más calmado que antes

Lo se…pero fue lo único que pude hacer- dijo con tristeza

Remus se quedó pensativo por un momento y luego dijo- entonces cual es el plan a seguir

Eso quiere decir que me crees y que me vas a ayudar- dijo sonriendo esperanzada, eso sería una buena noticia en medio de tanto dolor

Bueno… eso creo… pero anda dime para saber en qué te puedo ayudar

Bueno…mañana iré a hablar con el… debe sentirse mal, porque imagínate, que quedes inconsciente al tratar de salvar a la esposa e hijo de tu mejor amigo y que al despertar estés en una celda y te digan que eres un traidor y lleves a ese horrible lugar

En serio-digo sorprendido- y tu como lo sabes Lily

Yo lo vi cuando se lo llevaban a Azkaban estaba muy confundido y asustado, y ni que se diga que estaba muy preocupado por nosotros… después de hablar con el iré con el profesor Dumbledore creo que el nos puede ayudar a conseguir que liberen a Sirius y para que adelanten el juicio

Ojala pueda… dicen que ese lugar es muy duro y que toda persona que halla estado hay termina loca o trastornado- Dijo Remus preocupado por su amigo

Si…. Bueno… creo que es mejor que nos vallamos a descansar… ya es muy tarde y mañana será un día muy largo-Dijo Lily

Tienes toda la razón… ven y te enseño a donde te puedes quedar- dijo poniéndose y de pie y subiendo las escaleras con Lily siguiéndolo muy de cerca, al llegar al segundo piso Remus le mostró el lugar donde Lily se podría quedar y así cada uno se fue a descansar, por que al día siguiente seria un día de muchas emociones.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO IV

Al día siguiente Lily se levanto temprano se arreglo, cuidadosamente cogió a Harry en brazos y fue con el a la planta baja cuando llego a el primer piso coloco a Harry en el sofá y fue hacia la cocina a preparar el desayuno

Una horas mas tarde Remus de despertó de arreglo y bajo al bajar se encontró a Lily sirviendo el desayuno y a Harry durmiente cómodamente en el sofá

Buenos días- Saludo Remus

Buen día, como amaneciste

¿Bien… Lily has madrugado?

Bueno… Si… pero ven siéntate que ya esta servido

Gracias…. Que vas a hacer ahora

Bien… pienso ir a hablar con Sirius para ver que podemos hacer y después iré a hablar con el profesor Dumbledore

Bien, entonces yo me quedare aquí cuidando a Harry… no te preocupes, ve tranquila

Gracias… mmm- dijo mirando el reloj de la pared- me tengo que ir adiós Remus- le dio un abrazo y se fue directo al sofá, cogió a Harry en brazos y dijo- Adiós mi amor…. Mami no tarda… tu tío Remus se quedara contigo… pórtate bien- le dio un tierno beso, lo puso sobre el sofá como estaba y desapareció

Apareció en la puerta de el lugar mas aterrador por los magos… al abrirse la puerta ella entro… se sentía un frio inmenso y una tristeza infinita al pasar por ese lugar. Al llegar en donde estaba el Auror encargado. Entro en su oficina y dijo

Buenos días… tengo un permiso para hablar con un recluso de esta celda

Buenos días señorita, solo pueden verlos reclusos los que tengan permiso del ministro- Dijo el Auror encargado

Aquí tengo el permiso señor- Lily le entrego el permiso en las manos

UHHH… Sirius Black eee bueno desea esperarme aquí o ir con migo

Me gustaría esperarlo aquí si no hay ningún inconveniente

Perfecto ya lo traemos

Espero un largo tiempo hasta que entraron dos Guardias arrastrando y empujando a Sirius Black

Señorita si quiere dejaremos aquí a un Guardia para que la cuide

No gracias el no me haría daño a mi

El guardia asintió y salió cerrando la puerta tras el dejándolos solos

¡Sirius! Como estas…-Dijo Lily abrasándolo y derramando unas cuantas lagrimas

Lily … t… tu sabes que no fue… mi intención verdad, que… que yo no sabia que Peter… - dejo de hablar y se quedo pensativo luego cogió a Lily de los brazos y Dijo- yo… yo no lo mate… yo… yo te lo juro que yo no los traicione- Dijo llorando y cayendo de rodillas frente a Lily

Tranquilo… yo se que no fue tu culpa- dijo agachándose junto a el y abrasándolo, no puedo evitar que las lagrimas también se le derramaran al ver a Sirius tan afectado así que se quedaron un rato así abrasados llorando juntos

Tal… tal ves… si merezco esto...Yo…. Yo lo mate… esto fue mi idea y tengo que pagar por esto

No… no digas eso… no… no fue tu culpa… por favor cálmate- casino no podía hablar

Ayudamee…. Tengo que salir de aquí… no… no tienes ni idea de lo que es estar aquí… lo…. Lo único que recuerdo a diario son las imágenes de ese día y el ver a… a James Muerto

Lo se… lo se… sabes pedí un juicio y ya veras que vamos a hacer todo lo posible para sacarte de aquí- dijo Lily mas calmada

Vamos…. Lily tu y quien mas?

Remus

Remus?... en… entonces el no cree que yo los traicione- Dijo con algo de alegría de que alguien además de Lily le creyera

Mas o menos- Dijo un poco desanimada

AAA… - dijo algo desilusionado y tratando de cambiar el tema dijo- mmm y Harry donde esta… esta bien?

Remus lo esta cuidando por mi

A ya… que bien…-dijo con seriedad – me hablaste de un juicio cuando se llevara a cavo

Mmm en un mes per….- no pudo terminar de hablar

¡UN MES! Un mes es mucho tiempo Lily – dijo alterado- me volveré loco en este lugar y sabes lo único que terminare diciendo son puras incoherencias – concluyo indignado

Hee disculpe Señorita pero se le esta acabando el tiempo- Dijo el Auror encargado de la Visita

Gracias… - dijo Lily y el Auror volvió a cerrar la puerta

Eso es lo que ellos quieren… que me termine volviendo loco para tener un motivo para encerarme en este lugar… Lily tu… tu no debes permitirlo... no debes permitir que eso pase

Iré a hablar con el profesor Dumbledore, el de pronto nos podrá ayudar a adelantar tu juicio

Gracias

Perdon? ¿Que dijiste? - dijo sorprendida de repente

Gracias

¿Por qué?

Por todo lo que estas haciendo se que lo que estas viviendo no es fácil Lily… de verdad aprecio mucho lo que estas haciendo

Es lo menos que puedo hacer- dijo Lily cogiendo a Sirius de las manos- solo espero que puedas salir de aquí

Si ojala… no te niego que hay momento en los cuales no le veo sentido a todo esto y a seguir con vida- dijo pensativo- no seque pasa Lily pero me siento solo

Sirius no estas solo, me tienes a mi a Remus y a tu Ahijado que te espera… Sirius lucha, lucha que Harry te necesita ahora mas que nunca, ahora que ya no esta su padre

Sirius se queda pensativo por un momento y dijo. Tienes razón yo….

Señorita ya se ha cumplido el tiempo de la visita…. Me temo que es hora de que se valla- dijo el Auror entrando

No me podría dar cinco minutos

Lo siento no puedo darle mas tiempo- Dijo mientras los Guardias que trajeron a Sirius, lo cogían y lo jalaban para llevárselo

Espere… espere- dijo Lily y cogió a Sirius y le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo abrazo, mientras en el oído le decía- te sacare de aquí ya lo veras… saldrás muy pronto

Gracias- le susurro al oído a Lily devolviéndole con gran dificultad en abrazo. Y se fue sin más. Lily se quedo un momento en silencio mirando el lugar por donde se habían llevado a Sirius y derramando unas cuantas lágrimas silenciosas

Después de un rato decidió salir y aparecerse en Hogwarts, para ir a hablar con Dumbledore


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO V

Apareció en Hogwarts y sin pensarlo fue directo a la oficina del Director Dumbledore, al llegar a la puerta, antes de tratar de adivinar la clave la puerta se abrió subió las escaleras y al entrar a la oficina del Director estaba Dumbledore y Sverus hablando.

Lily que gusto verte-Dijo Dumbledore

Buenos días profesor, yo…

Lily- Dijo Severus mirándola

Severus…

Me alegra de que estés bien- Dijo Severus acercándose a ella con objetivo de abrazarla- Me alegro de que Black no se halla salido con la suya y te hallas salvado…. Mm lastima que Potter y su Hijo no hallan corrido con la misma suerte que tu- Dijo lo ultimo con sarcasmo y algo de ilusión y felicidad

Severus…. Sirius no izo nada el es inocente… y si James Murió pero Harry esta vivo y todo gracias a que Sirius llego a tiempo y nos salvó- Dijo Lily apartándose de Severus ignorándolo y acercándose a Dumbledore para hablar con el- Profesor me gustaría hablar con usted en PRIVADO- dijo mirando a Severus y haciéndole una indirecta

Claro Lily… Severus nos podrías dar un minuto por favor- Dijo Dumbledore cortes como siempre

Está bien Albus- Dijo Severus sorprendido por la actitud de Lily- Lily que tengas un buen día

Gracias igualmente- Dijo Lily con indiferencia

Severus salió de la oficina de Dumbledore sorprendido de que su plan de que Potter y el Niño Potter murieran para que así Lily fuera para el había fallado. Por que preciso el Niño tuvo que sobrevivir y todo gracias a Black.

En la oficina de Dumbledore después de la salida de Severus, se ejerció un silencio que fue roto por Lily

Profesor quería hablar con usted sobre…

¿Lo se Lily sobre el juicio de Sirius verdad?

Si Profesor… la verdad es que estoy preocupada, yo se que el no la esta pasando bien en ese lugar

Lily… tú me dices que el que los traiciono no fue Sirius si no que fue Peter…. Tú tienes alguna idea de donde buscarlo

No- Dijo triste- temo de que se halla enterado que yo sobreviví y halla huido

Bueno, tenemos tu testimonio y el de Sirius… el mío podría ayudar en algo, pero me temo que tenemos que esperar hasta el día del juicio

Profesor usted cree que el Ministro no nos crea, sabiendo que Peter no puede secundar nuestro testimonio

Lily yo creo que si nos va a creer…- le sonrió- y deja de decirme Profesor que ya no eres mi estudiante… si quieres puedes decirme Albus- Concluyo el anciano director

Gracias Pro—Albus… si llega a saber algo del juicio por favor avíseme- Se despidió de Dumbledor y salió de la oficina y se dirigió a la casa de Remus


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO VI

Ya había pasado dos semanas y Lily no encontraba ninguna forma para hacer que adelantara el juicio

Una Mañana mientras Remus asistía al Ministerio para arreglar algunos asuntos, Lily amamantaba al pequeño Harry

Cuando Remus sale de la chimenea todo afanado y apurado

¡Lily!... en cinco minutos empieza la audiencia contra Sirius- Dijo Remus agitado

¡COMO ASI!- Dijo sorprendida poniéndose de pie- se supone que era en dos semanas

Si pro el Ministro decidió adelantarla sin avisarnos…. Creo que quiere demostrar que Sirius si es el culpable

Lo se…. Me lo presentía, a el le conviene demostrar que no encerró a una persona inocente en ese horrible lugar- Dijo Lily seria y pensativa- Remus el profesor Dumbledore ya esta enterado

No lo se… pero es mejor que vallas al ministerio para ayudar a Sirius….supongo que ya se a de sentir bastante solo rodeado de gente que solo quiere culparlo, como para que tu no vallas

Tienes razón iré con el y lo ayudare en lo que pueda

Remus asintió y dijo- Si quieres yo me quedo con Harry

Tu no iras…- Pregunto Lily asombrada

No se…. Creo que es mejor que vallas tu… no se si Sirius me quiera ver halla- Dijo Remus con tristeza

Como tu Dijiste Remus es mejor que estemos con el en este momento… además yo creo que el si te querrá ver halla Remus eres su mejor amigo- Dijo Lily dándole animo

No se si me puedo llamar su amigo después de todo- Dijo triste- yo dude de el nos…

Esta es la mejor forma arreglar las cosas es acompañándolo hoy que nos necesita mas que nunca

Remus se quedo por un momento pensativo y luego sonrió y dijo- Tienes razón iré… pero que vamos ha hacer con Harry

Lo llevaremos- Dijo mientras abrigaba a el bebe que ya dormía tranquilo en los brazos de su madre- Vamos mejor… antes que sea tarde

Si tienes razón mejor vamos

Uno por uno se metieron por la Red Flu y llegaron al ministerio, primero se metió Remus para poder ayudar a Lily mientras ella salía con Harry

Al llegar al Ministerio decidieron ir a buscar el departamento en el cual se estaba llevando a cavo el juicio en contra de Sirius, después de buscarlo un reto lo encontraron y al entrar se dieron cuenta que avía comenzado el juicio

Buenas tarde Señora Potter- Dijo el Ministro con cizaña- comprendo si no le llego el mensaje en el que se le informaba que se había cambiado la fecha de la audiencia

¡Si! Quizás halla sido eso- respondió exaltada y con sarcasmo

¡A! pero veo que no viene sola…. Viene acompañada del Señor Lupin- Dijo una Mujer que hasta ese momento no había hablado, era Dolores Jane Umbridge – Me alegro de que ustedes se encuentren presentes para ver pagar a este ASECINO por lo que le hizo a su esposo y amigo- dijo sonriendo

Esta equivocada el no….-Trato de decir Lily

Señora Potter, Puedo entender perfectamente que no pueda creer que la persona que fue amigo suyo los haya traicionado- Dijo la mujer en tono de superioridad

¡No!… es que el no fue…- intento decir de nuevo ya mal exaltada

Me temo que estas equivocada querida se….

¡Es usted la equivocada!- Dijo muy exaltada y antes que la volvieran a interrumpir prosiguió con su relato- Mi esposo James junto con migo y con Sirius decidimos cambiar de Guardian esa noche sin decirle a nadie y….

Señora Potter…. Por favor déjenos seguir con nuestro trabajo- Dijo Fudge enojado

Pero es que…-dio un suspiro y se quedo callada

Tranquila todo se va solucionar… ya verás- Le dijo Resmus pasito abrazándola y encaminando a Lily hacia la tribuna

Reiteremos- Dijo Fudge- El Prisionero Sirius Black es acusado por los delitos. Primero ser la mano derecha de "El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado" y Segundo ser el cómplice y el gran responsable de la muerte de el Señor James Potter, el pasado treinta y uno de Octubre… Como se declara el acusado

I…inocente Señor Ministro- respondió Sirius asustado y resignado

Bien… Cuéntenos según usted que paso esa noche- Dijo Fudge con enojo

Bueno- dijo desanimado- Días antes con James decidimos que para el encantamiento Fidelio era mejor poner a otra persona ya que creímos que seria muy evidente que fuera yo, entonces decidimos poner a Peter Pettigrew para que fuera el quien realizara el encantamiento.

I…i el pasado treinta y uno de Octubre debido a un mal presentimiento que tenia decidí comunicarme con Peter, pero no… no conseguí comunicarme con el, entonces decidí ir a la casa de los Potter, pero al llegar me di cuenta de que algo andaba mal, así que decidí entrar. Al hacerlo pude ver como todo la primera planta de la casa estaba destruida, al…al subir las escaleras vi a mi Amigo James muerto- dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos- decidí subir para ver si Lily se encontraba en problemas y cuando termine de subir las escaleras me di cuenta que Voldemortest….- No pudo terminar de contar su argumento

Disculpe… pero esto parece un libreto ensayado- Dijo Fudge

Pe…pero si es la verdad yo…no

Black no intente engañarme, tal ves lo logro con la Señora Potter pero no funcionara conmigo-Dijo Fudge Serio

¡NO!... yo…yo le estoy diciendo la verdad- lo ultimo lo dijo mas para si mismo que para los demás

Es cierto Señor Ministro Sirius Black es inocente….- trado de decir Lily pero fue cortada por Fudge

¡YA BASTA SEÑORA POTTER! Por favor- Dijo fudge muy enojado- no hay manera de demostrar que lo que Black esta diciendo es la verdad- antes de que lo interrumpieran el continuo- Señores del Wizengamot los que crean que el acecino en masa conocido como Sirius Black es culpable por favor levante la mano

En ese momento mas de la mitad del Wizengamot levanto la mano- Y los que crean que es inocente pueden proceder a lazar su mano ahora- Solo tres personas levantaron la mano. Entonces el Ministro sonrió y prosiguió

Sirius Black a sido sentenciado a una vida en la Prisión Mágica ubicada en la isla en medio del Mar del Norte llamada AZKABAN… Pueden llevárselo

Que…..no… no puede ser - Dijo en un susurro Sirius cogiéndose la cabeza y derramando unas cuantas lagrimas silenciosas por su mejilla, mientras Dos Aurores se acercaban a el para llevárselo a donde seria su "Hogar" por el resto de su vida…


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO VII

Lily y Remus miraba la escena, Lily llevaba a Harry alzado que estaba abrazado a Lily, Cuando Lily vio que aparecían los guardia y arrastraban a Sirius rumbo a Azkaban. Solo pudo encontrar una salida para evitar que se lo llevaran.

Solo hay una forma pero…- pensó en vos alta hablando para ella misma… cuando vio a los ojos de Sirius comprendió que no avía otra salida era ahora o nunca, así que entregándole a Remus Harry bajo a toda velocidad directo a el Ministro gritando

¡SEÑOR MINISTRO!- Dijo ya llegando hasta el y hablando ya con el- si es necesario para poder demostrar la inocencia de Sirius y que el no esta mintiendo puede darle Veritaserum- Dijo- no puede enviar a un inocente a un lugar como Azkaban

Señora Potter por favor…

No solo se demorara un momento mientras le dice lo que usted quiere oír

Esta bien- Dijo- Traigan de vuelta a Sirius Black… y traiga el Veritaserum- Dijo Fudge ordenando a los Aurores y miro a Lily y le dijo- espero Señora Potter que esto no me haga perder mas el tiempo si lo que va a decir Black no cambiara mi veredicto

Se que lo hará- Dijo Lily firme

En seguida trajeron de vuelta a Sirius, lo sentaron en una silla y lo amarraron de manos y pies para que no hullera. Enseguida pasó el Ministro y le dio la poción y espero unos minutos a que le hiciera efecto.

Cuando le izo efecto el Ministro prosigo a hacerle unas preguntas en las cuales Sirius respondió y le conto como todo lo que avía pasado el treinta y uno de Octubre, cuando Sirius termino su relato el Ministro no tuvo mas remedio que arreglar su veredicto

Por falta de pruebas en su contra el acusado, el Wizengamota decidido dejar en libertad al Señor Sirius Orion Black y Absolverlo de todo delito que se le haya impuesto- Dijo el Ministro- y el Ministerio le pide disculpas por el error cometido- Dicho esto pasaron los Aurores y liberaron a Sirius quien apenas fue liberado salió corriendo a abrazar a Lily

¡Lo lograste Lily!- dijo mientras la abrazaba y la levantaba en el aire mientras le daba vueltas- Gracias graciasgraciasss

¡Sirius Black!- Dijo ella con falso enfado- Bájame ahora- cuando Sirius la bajo Lily le dio un golpe en el Brazo juguetonamente

Ejemm…-tosió Remus acercándose a la divertida pareja

Sirius se alejo de Lily y se acerco a Remus mirándolo de manera misteriosa

Sirius yo….

No- dijo Sirius haciendo un amague con la mano para que parara- Mira Remus los dos nos equivocamos…. Yo te pido perdón Remus… perdóname por a ver desconfiado de ti Hermano

No hay nada que perdonar- Dijo Remus- Yo también me he equivocado al creer que era tu el culpable de lo que paso y solo…- Fue interrumpido por un fuerte abrazo por parte de Sirius

¡Cuidadoo! Con tu ahijado Sirius- Dijo Lily feliz por ese momento…. y por que tenia razón

UPSS- Dijo Sirius separándose lo mas rápido que pudo- lo siento no me fije- Dijo algo arrepentido y sonriéndole a Harry

Opino que es mejor ir a la casa- Dijo Remus mientras miraba como Harry se reía por unas muecas que le estaba haciendo Sirius

Yo opino lo mismo Lunatico

Si, pero primero es mejor ir a hablar con Dumbledore- Dijo Lily ya mas seria

¡Por queee!- dijo Sirius haciendo un berrinche como un niño pequeño- Mira peli-roja de veras que necesito un descanso ee- Dijo

Y una ducha- Dijo Lily tapándose la nariz y haciendo una señal con la mano, haciendo un gesto divertido y en broma

¡Pero! …. Si no vuelo tan mal- Dijo oliéndose a si mismo, no dijo nada pero por su gesto dio a entender que si, y al ver la cara de incredulidad de los dos dijo- ¡que!... bueno no me quedaría tan mal una ducha

Opino si me lo permiten - Dijo Remus- seria mejor que fuéramos a la casa para que Canuto se arregle y descanse un poco, y mañana si fueran a ver a Dumbledore- concluyo Remus

Tienes razón Remus… además Harry necesita descansar también

Y en donde vivimos y bueno viven- dijo Sirius suspicazmente

Me estoy quedando en la casa de Remus por el momento- Dijo Lily- Vamos eso si a Remus no le importa que lo acompañemos una noche mas – Dijo Lily mirando a Remus

Ni por que preguntar- dijo sonriendo- Mejor vámonos de una vez que Harry ya se ha quedado dormido

Así los cuatro salieron del Ministerio con rumbo a la casa de Remus y relajarse por haber solucionado un problema más


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO VIII

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Remus, que era en un lugar Muggle.

Bueno si no les importa, me gustaría salir de esta ropa y asearme un poco- Dijo Sirius

Buena idea, Canuto tu sabes donde esta el baño, así que sigue con confianza- Dijo Remus sonriéndole

Sirius iba a subir las escaleras pero se detuvo y-Hey Remus te importaría si cojo algo de tu ropa, es que no tengo que otra cosa ponerme

Si no hay problema… Sirius mejor arréglate en mi habitación

Bien- Dijo sirius y empezó a subir las escaleras directo al cuarto de Remus

Mientras Sirius se baña y se arregla yo voy a acostar a Harry-Dijo Lily sin prestar mucha atención a que Sirius se avía entrado a bañar en el cuarto de Remus

Cuando Lily subió y abrió la puerta, se dio cuenta de la ropa que estaba puesta encima de la cama, no le presto gran importancia y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo así que se acerco a una pequeña cuna que esta a un lado de la cama y acostó a Harry y luego lo arropo. En ese momento salió Sirius con una toalla puesta en la cintura.

Sirius iba metido en sus pensamientos que se asusto al abrir la puerta del baño y ver a Lily en la habitación

¡LILY!- dijo Sirius poniendo las manos a cada lado de las jambas de la puerta y abalanzándose hacia atrás por el susto- que haces aquí

Tu que haces aquí- dijo sorprendida- se supone que te bañarías

Lo icé pero Remus me dijo que era mejor en este baño- y en ese momento a Sirius se le car la toalla que tenia en la cintura y queda como dios lo tajo al mundo

¡SIRIUS TAPATEEE! – Dijo Lily tapándose los ojos con la mano y mirando hacia otro lado avergonzada por lo visto. Sirius rápidamente cogió la toalla se tapo

Ni una palabra a nadie- Dijo Sirius avergonzado volviendo a ponerse a toalla en la cintura

No tienes que decirlo- Dijo Lily volviendo a mirarlo- yo…. Mejor me voy… evita perturbar a mi hijo como lo has hecho con migo

No seas exagerada…. Ni que lo hubiera hecho por gusto- Dijo a modo de defensa, entonces Lily le dio una mirada de superioridad y salió cerrando la puerta tras de si

Unos minutos mas tarde bajo Sirius ya arreglado y recompuesto, entonces vio a Remus y Lily en la cocina así que se dirigió para halla. Al entrar siguió derecho para la nevera y sirvió un baso con agua y se sentó al lado de Remus, todo aquello evitando el contacto visual con Lily

¿Mejor así canuto? - Dijo Remus que lo había esta observando desde que entro a la cocina

Mucho mejor- Dijo tomando un sorbo de agua –Pregunta, no es que quiera molestar ni nada por el estilo, pero como dormiremos esta noche

Mmm…-se quedó Remus pensando por un momento y luego dijo- tu te quedaras en el cuarto de visitas y yo me quedare en el sofá

No… que tal mi amigo… mejor que la peli-roja se quede en el sofá- Dijo en todo de broma

Gracias por su caballerosidad Señor Black- Dijo Lily con sarcasmo

Estoy jugando-Le sonrió y esta ves si mirándola a los ojos continuo- Pero Hablando en serio- al decir lo ultimo tanto Lily como Remus le dieron una mirada de incredulidad, el no les presto atención y continuo- Lunático es tu casa, yo me quedare en el sofá y no hay mas que discutir- Dijo al ver que Remus iba a refutar lo que el avía dicho- Además es mientras pensamos que hacer

En cuanto a lo dicho, Sirius. Pienso que es mejor que tu te quedes en la habitación de Remus con migo y el se quede en la de visitas- Dijo Lily

No, tranquila-Dijo Sirius

No te hare nada lo prometo- Dijo Lily levantando las manos en son de promesa, esto izo que Remus soltara una sonora carcajada por la escena

NO, no es eso

Lo se, pero vamos después miraremos como nos acomodamos mejor

Mmmm… Está bien tu ganas, me quedare contigo- entonces se acerco a Remus y dijo en son de broma- No puede vivir sin mi

Te escuche- Dijo Lily con las manos en la cintura a lo que Sirius alza las manos en señal de inocencia

Ya Canuto- Dijo Remus- Lily no es como las demás chicas-Sonrió- Ella es única- concluyo a lo que Lily le sonrió agradecida por el comentario

Tienes toda la razón mi querido amigo, ella es única y ella era de mi amigo Cornamenta- Dijo con tristeza- jamás le haría nada para hacerle daño ni nada que ella no quiera- dijo en tono de promesa, entonces se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, después Remus hablo

Buenos ya es tarde y opino que es mejor que nos vallamos a descansar- dijo poniéndose de pie siendo seguido por los demás

Subieron juntos las escaleras y al llegar a la planta de arriba se dieron las buenas noches y Remus se fue para el cuarto de visitas y Lily y Sirius para la habitación de Remus la principal.

Al entrar a la habitación de Remus los dos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Lily hablo

Bueno como vamos a dormir

Yo digo que tú te quedes en la cama y yo me quedo aquí en el sofá

Seguro…

Si, no te preocupes- dijo Sirius y Lily asintió con la cabeza entonces espero un momento y luego continúo- Gracias Lily… por todo la verdad no abría podido salir de ese lugar sin tu ayuda- Dijo sinceramente Sirius

Es lo menos que podía hacer por ti- Lily le dijo sonriendo con un poco de tristeza

Sirius le devolvió la sonrisa, pero luego cambiando de tema le pregunto- entraras primero al baño o entro yo

Entra… Mientras voy a mirar como está Harry

Bien- Dijo y entro al baño, después de un rato salió y Lily entro, entonces Sirius se alisto para dormir y se acostó en el sofá, al rato salió Lily ya lista para dormir así que apago la luz y se acostó en la cama… a tratar de dormir.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO IX

Eran como las tres de la mañana y Sirius daba y daba vueltas en el sofá sin poder conciliar el sueño después de la pesadilla que tuvo y que lo despertó, después de dar un par de vueltas más se resignó a no poder dormir así que decidió girarse en dirección a la cama para cerciorarse si Lily estaba durmiendo. Así que decidió levantarse para ir a tomar un vaso con agua, pero antes de salir escucho un sollozo y se dio la vuelta para a ver quién era y se dio cuenta de que Lily esta despierta y que Lloraba mientras veía una foto que estaba en sus manos, así que Sirius prefirió acercarse a ella despacio.

Lily- Susurro- Te encuentras bien- ella al escucharlo se sobresaltó pero al instante negó con la cabeza negativamente respondiendo a la pregunta de Sirius- que te pasa- Dijo sentándose en la cama junto a ella

Yo-trato de decir en un susurro derramando unas cuantas lágrimas. Le pasó la foto a Sirius ara que viera, en la foto salía James y Lily junto con Sirius y Remus el día de su matrimonio- Lo extraño

Lo sé- Dijo abrazándola- No ha sido una situación fácil verdad- ella volvió a mover la cabeza asintiendo a los dicho por Sirius- No sabes lo mucho que me duele al verte así y saber que por mi error en murió- Dijo derramando unas lágrimas que no pudo retener mas

No fe tu culpa- Dijo devolviéndole el abrazo

Si lo fue… me hubiera gustado haber llegado a tiempo para haber podido salvarlo a él también- Dijo acariciándole la espalda- Sera mejor que descanses Lily, no querrás que mañana halla más dolor-Ella lo miro confundida- bueno si al verte al espejo y tener los ojos rojos y ojeras por el sueño contenido- Dijo con una sonrisa y ella se la devolvió- mejor ven...Recuéstate aquí- Dijo poniendo la mano en la almohada- Te prometo cuidarte y no perturbarte más de lo que ya estas… vale- ella le sonrió y asintió con la cabella mientras la apoyo en la almohada

Pasaron unos largos minutos en los que ninguno dijo nada

Sera mejor que tú también descanses lo necesitas más que yo- Dijo mirando a Sirius que estaba mirando hacia otra parte mientras la acariciaba el cabello a Lily distraídamente

Sirius se sobresaltó al escuchar a Lily hablar- pensé que estabas dormida- Dijo volteando a verla y sonriéndole- Mmm tienes razón será mejor que descansemos- Dijo mientras se levantaba

Sirius… que date conmigo por favor… no quiero tener más pesadillas. Además-Dijo haciendo un puchero - yo no muerdo- luego le sonrió

Sirius le sonrió y se volvió a sentar- pero yo si- le dijo Guiñándole un ojo y refiriéndose a su forma de Animago- Está bien me quedare contigo- Se recostó al lado de Lily y en menos de una hora los dos quedaron dormidos en un sueño profundo

En la mañana siguiente se despertaron sobresaltado por el llanto que Harry deba desde su cuna, los dos se removieron al sentir a alguien a su lado, pasaron dos cosas. Lily se abrazó a él pensando que era James el que estaba a su lado y por otro lado Sirius se asustó a ver que era Lily la que estaba junto a el

Eeee… Lily… soy yo mmm… Sirius mmm…recuerdas…- No alcanzo a terminar por que en ese instante Lily se separó de él al instante logrado así caerse de la cama por la velocidad con la que lo izo

Que haces aquí- Dijo poniéndose de pie y yendo en dirección a la cuna para ver a Harry

Recuerdas que me pediste que me quedara- Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza aun un poco adormilado- Mmmm por las pesadillas

Aaa… si gracias- Dijo mientras le daba tetero a Harry

No hay de que- Dijo poniéndose de pie- me arreglare y bajare mientras tu alimentas a Harry- dijo entrando al baño pero antes de cerrar la puerta

Espera…. Mm mejor arréglate en el baño… no quiero tener que ver otro espectáculo como el que tuve que presencia ayer- Dijo sonriéndole

Sirius la miro confundido- A que te ref… a ya jajaja- Dijo parado en la puerta- pero si mas no recuerdo quien fue la que me abrazo esta mañana aaa- Dijo alzando las cejas y con una gran sonrisa

Al ver lo que Lily iba a hacer cogió rápido su ropa y entro al baño cerrando la puesta lo más rápido que pudo evitando así que el pegara la almohada que Lily había lanzado, Lily al ver eso movió a cabeza y sonrió de verdad que lo habría echado de menos si no lo hubieran liberado de Azkaban, él era el único capaz de sacarle una sonrisa sincera en medio de tanta desgracia pero claro de lo que ella estaba pensando Sirius jamás se podría enterar saberlo.

Sirius salió después de un rato ya vertido y arreglado, llevaba puesto unos jeans azul oscuro, con una caseta blanca cuello V y un gabán negro.

El baño es todo suyo madam-Dijo abriéndole paso y a la vez haciendo una reverencia

Gracias Caballero- Le respondió ella de igual forma siguiéndole el juego

El le sonrió y dijo- Si quieres tengo a Harry mientras tu te arreglas

Gracias- Dijo entregándole el bebe a Sirius

Lily siguió al baño y cerro la puerta tras de si dejando a Sirius con el bebe Harry

Vamos campeón bajemos a ver a si Lunático ya se despertó- le sonrió a Harry mientras el le sonreía también y así los dos salieron de la habitación y empezaron a bajar, al llegar a la cocina se encontró a Remus tomando una taza de chocolate.

Buen día Lunatico- Dijo Sirius sentándose en una silla con Harry en brazos

Hola Canuto… te gustaría algo de tomar

Una taza de te por favor- Dijo mientras le hacia juego a Harry

Canuto... Van a ir a hablar con Dumbledore hoy verdad

Si… Lunático- Dijo Sirius pensativo- Remus no se que va a pasar ahora

Remus le sonrió- No te preocupes Canuto- Dijo mientras la ponía una mano en el hombro – Todo se arreglara ya lo veras

Ojala…

En ese momento bajaba Lily ya arreglada, entro a la cocina y vio a los dos hombres sentados cada uno con su taza

Buenos días Remus- Saludo Lily

Buenos días… y como durmieron anoche- Pregunto tomando un sorbo de chocolate y mirando los de forma suspicaz a los dos

Emm…-Dijo Lily mirando a Sirius que la volteo a mirar y se quedaron los dos mirando se un rato recordando la confusa noche- Bien

Sin ningún Problema- Dijo Sirius casi al tiempo que Lily y los siguieron como si nada bajo la mirada atenta y la sonrisa de Remus

Lily cogió a Harry y lo sentó en sus piernas y le empezó a dar de comer una papilla que había preparado

Peli-roja… Harry a esa edad empieza a decir palabras no es cierto- Pregunto Sirius mirando a Lily y a Harry

Se supone… pero hasta el momento solo balbucea nada mas- Dijo Lily algo desanimada terminando de darle la papilla a Harry

Aaaa…-Dijo Sirius y se genero un silencio en el que lo único que se escuchaba era los balbuceos de Harry

Ustedes no iban a hablar con Dumbledore hoy- Le pregunto Remus a Lily como quien no quiere la cosa

Verdad- Dijo Lily poniéndose de pie- espera voy y baño a Harry y termino de arreglar algunas cosas y vamos- Dijo mirando a Sirius

Sirius se quedo pensativo por un momento viendo a Lily con Harry y dijo de la nada antes de que Lily saliera de la cocina

Si quieres yo baño y arreglo a Harry y tu terminas de alistar lo demás- Dijo sorprendiendo a los dos presentes, Lily y Remus se miraron atónitos entonces Lily dijo

Bueno… si no hay ningún problema…. Me seria de mucha ayuda muchas gracias

Bien… dame a Harry y lo baño- Dijo Sirius de pie estirando los brazos para recibir a Harry

A… eee… si toma- Dijo una Lily aun sorprendida

Sirius le sonrió y recibió a Harry, salieron de la cocina y subieron para el cuarto de Remus seguidos por Lily, al entrar al cuarto Sirius siguió directo para el Baño sin decirle nada a Lily solamente haciéndole juego a Harry

Unos minutos mas tarde Lily ya había terminado y arreglado todo lo que tenia que hacer y ya estaba lista, iba a alistar la ropita para Harry, cuando escucho la risa de su bebe que provenía de la bañera- curiosa por ver lo que sucedía se asomo por la puerta del baño y vio una imagen que la conmovió

Estaba Harry en la tina riendo mientras Sirius le hacia juegos y muecas mientras lo terminaba de bañar

Ya campeón… ya casi estas listo y veras que quedaras igual de guapo a mi- Dijo Sirius haciéndole cosquillas a Harry mientras Lily desde la puerta movía la cabeza sonriente por el comentario de Sirius, que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Lily en el baño

Harry se reía como loco, empezó a balbucear queriendo decir algo- dilo campeón… tu puedes- Le animo Sirius sonriente, en ese momento Harry sonrió y se tiro a abrazar a Sirius a la vez que decía- ¡Papa!

Sirius se sorprendió y quedo en estado de Shock y antes de que pudiera decir algo, decidió abrazar a Harry y ponerle la toalla, cuando recupero el aliento le dijo a Harry mientras se ponía de pie con el en brazos

No campeón… no soy tu padre, me hubiera gustado serlo pero no lo soy- Harry lo abrazo mas fuerte y Sirius continuo- Tu padre era la mejor persona que he podido conocer – en eso se dio la vuelta y se encontró con una Lily apoyada en la puerta sonriente y con los ojos aguados

Lily- Dijo Sirius sorprendido-Yo…yo…mmm cuanto tiempo llevas ahí- Dijo algo asustado

Lo suficiente- Dijo sonriendo y acercándose- sabes ahora comprendo- Dijo Lily quitándose unas lágrimas de sus ojos y decidió continuar ante la mirada confusa de Sirius- Ahora entiendo por que James me decía que no iba a haber alguien mejor para que fuera el padrino de Harry, que tu Sirius…. Y no se equivoco- le sonrió- pero ven déjame ayudarte con Harry mira como te ha dejado todo mojado, hasta parece que el que se baño fuiste tu y no Harry- Dijo sonriendo y tratando de quitar a Harry pero el no se quería separar y abrazaba mas a Sirius- ven amor- Dijo Lily a Harry- vamos a arreglarte

Pero Harry la miro y esta con los ojitos aguados, estaba llorando y se abrazo más a Sirius y dijo- Papa- lloraba- Papa

No Harry no soy tu Papa... soy tu Padrino- Dijo Sirius afectado por la escena

Papa

No, Harry tío

Papa- Dijo Harry con histeria

Sirius dime Sirius- Dijo como último recurso y con esperanza de que funcionara

Papa, Papa ¡PAPA!-Dijo gritando y abrazándose mas a el, dejando a Sirius sin sabes que hacer

Esta bien Cariño, Papa- Dijo Lily al ver que Sirius no sabe que hacer o decir- ver hijo te terminamos de arreglar

Harry al ver que ya nadie le contradecía acepto, pero no se separo de Sirius hasta que este se sentó en la cama con el y Lily, enseguida ella prosiguió a vestir a Harry. Sirius después de que Harry se separo de el se puso de pie de nuevo y se quedo hay en silencio sin saber que decir o hacer se quedo hay solo mirando los

Después de un rato Dijo- Mm… yo voy a bajar… si mejor los espero a bajo- Dijo aun confundido por lo que había pasado entonces se encamino hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo al escucho a Lily

Gracias Sirius- Dijo- En un momento bajamos

Bien-Dijo Sirius ya iba a salir cuando se detuvo al escuchar a Harry

Papa- Dijo Harry sonriendo y aplaudiendo

…Claro- Sirius le sonrió sin ganas y salió del cuarto, estaba frustrado. Bajo la escalera cogiéndose la cabeza, esta raro es mas se sentía raro pero ¿Por qué?

Al terminar de bajar la escalera siguió derecho hasta llegar a un sofá y se sentó hay se quedo en silencio aun pensativo, al rato apareció Remus que al verlo así se sorprendió así que decidió ir a hablar con el

Hey… - Dijo Remus tocándole el hombro para hacer que saliera de su pensamiento- Que te pasa Canuto- concluyo mientras se sentaba

Nada- Dijo Sirius, pero al ver la cara de incredulidad de Remus, respiro profundo y dijo- No se Lunático estoy confundido es que…

En ese momento bajaba Lily con un Harry muy animado en brazos

Después hablamos- Dijo rápido y en un susurro a Remus y se pusieron los dos de pie y fueron a donde Lily estaba terminando de bajar las escaleras

Papa- Dijo Harry abalanzándose con los brazos abiertos hacia donde estaba Sirius, quien lo recibió sonriéndole, ante la mirada atónita e interrogante que Remus les dio Sirius y Lily

Larga historia- Dijeron Lily y Sirius a la vez, dejando a Remus con la duda y con una mirada suspicaz que les brindo a los dos

Bien…Sera mejor si nos aparecemos en Hogwarts- Dijo Sirius con Harry en brazos

Si… mejor- Dijo Lily y miro a Remus- Tu, iras verdad?

No lo se… ustedes son los que deben hablar con el

Vamos Lunático… ven con nosotros apuesto a que Dumbledore también querrá hablar contigo- Dijo Sirius

Remus se quedo pensativo por un momento y luego dijo- Bueno este bien… vamos

Todos salieron juntos y se aparecieron en los terrenos del campo en Hogwarts


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO X

Al entrar Hogwarts siguieron caminando directo a la oficina del Director, cada uno estaba metido en sus pensamientos, recordando todas la cosas que vivieron en ese colegio que fue su hogar durante siete años, recordando todo lo felices que eran hasta que la guerra vino y arraso con todo. Finalmente llegaron a la oficina del Director, al llegar a la puerta ella se abrió sola como si estuviera esperando, ellos subieron las escaleras y al llegar a la oficina del director encontraron a Albus Dumbledore esperándolos

Buenos días mis muchachos como están- Saludo Albus Dombludore con alegría de ver bien a sus antiguos alumnos

Buen día Profesor- Saludo Lily sonriendo

Buenos días Albus- Dijeron Sirius y Remus al tiempo y volteándose a ver extrañados por a ver hablado al tiempo cosa que izo sonreír a Dumbledore y a Lily

Estoy seguro que usted Dumbledore quiere saber el motivo de esta visita- Dijo Remus ya más serio

Si me agradaría saber…. Aunque ya creo saber de que se trata- Dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa

En primer lugar es darte las gracias por lo de Sirius-Dijo Lily al ver a Sirius con Harry, y no pudo evitar sonreír al acordarse de lo sucedido en esa mañana

Bueno… y también es para saber cual seria el paso a seguir- Dijo Sirius haciéndole maromas a Harry, pero con seriedad cuando hablo

Bueno mis muchachos, en primer lugar no hay nada que agradecer, simplemente que una persona inocente no debe pagar por los errores que cometió otra persona- Dijo Albus sonriéndole a Sirius. Pero enseguida se pudo mas serio para continuar- Ahora pasemos a lo que realmente nos interesa, hay varias cosas por hacer, en primer lugar pienso que deberíamos alejar tanto a Harry como a Lily de Londres por un tiempo- Dijo Albus juntando las manos y mirando a Lily que asintió a lo dicho por el director- Y pienso que tu Sirius deberías ir con ellos, para protegerlos y por que tu también deberías alejarte de Londres- Dijo y antes de que Sirius le preguntara prosiguió-Por que tu también estuviste con ellos cuando desapareció Voldemort- Concluyo Dumbledore, mirando a Sirius que asentía y miraba a Lily

Pero… y Remus… el no vendrá con nosotros- Pregunto Sirius preocupado

La verdad Sirius. Tengo para Remus otros planes, que implicas hacer algunos estudios que necesito y eso seria en otros países, no me miran así que eso no quiere decir que no lo van a poder ver, al contrario, el podrá ir a visitarlos cuando quiera, claro esta- Dijo sonriendo mirando a Remus- Si él está de acuerdo- Remus asintió a lo dicho por el profesor- Bueno cuando creen que se podrán marchar-Pregunto Dumbledore

No sabia savia que nos querías tener lejos tan rápido Albus- Dijo en tono de nostalgia Sirius

No es eso mi muchacho- Dijo Dumbledore sonriendo por el comentario- Es que me preocupa su seguridad

Yo creo que seria la otra semana Albus… sino hay ningún inconveniente- Dijo Remus mirando a sus amigos

Si profesor pero… antes me gustaría poder despedirme de… de James… usted me entiende- Dijo Lily triste con la vos un poco trabada por el dolor- y me gustaría saber en que país esta pensando en que nos vallamos- Dijo un poco recompuesta

SI Lily te entiendo pero por favor deja de decirme profesor que ya no lo soy- Dijo Albus con una sonrisa triste- en cuanto a donde se van a ir lo dejo a su elección pero pensaría que Francia seria un buen lugar para ustedes, que opinan

Mmm… me parece bien Prof… perdón Albus, pero Albus que haremos halla

Bueno… tengo entendido que tu por ser la esposa de James y Sirius por ser el Heredero de los Black tienen con que sostenerse económicamente hablando. Pero si es en cuanto a trabajo yo personalmente hablare con el ministro para que les pueda ayudar con el trabajo… aunque pensándolo bien pensaría que es mejor que ustedes empezaran de nuevo y tuvieran un trabajo Muggle-Dijo Dumbledore mirándolos a los que los dos asintieron

Y por cuanto tiempo seria- Pregunto Sirius

Seria hasta… hasta que Harry cumpliera la edad perfecta para entrar a Hogwarts…. Por supuesto Harry ya tiene un cupo asegurado en Hogwarts- Dijo Dumbledore sonriendo

Gracias Albus- Dijo Lily sonriendo

Bueno Remus me gustaría hablar después contigo- Dijo al ver que Remus asentía- Bueno si no es mas los dejo para que se vallan preparando-Dijo sonriendo

Gracias Albus- Dijo Lily poniéndose de pie siendo seguida por Sirius y Remus

Adiós Albus- Dijo Sirius con un Harry dormido en sus Brazos

Hasta luego…. Albus- Dijo Remus

Adiós mis muchachos- Dijo Dumbledore al ver salir a los tres adultos por la puerta, pero antes de salir se acordó que se le olvidaba algo importante así que antes de que cerraran la puerta los llamo-Seme olvidaba… Sirius- el aludido se volteo a mirar esperando a que Dumbledore continuara- Pienso que es mejor que Harry tenga tu apellido

Pe…pero Albus yo no puedo hacerle esto a James. Harry es su hijo no mío- Dijo Sirius que volvió a entrar a la oficina y hablo mirando a Harry

Lo se mi muchacho pero me temo que es por su seguridad

Por protección… Albus pero si ya no hay peligro Voldemort ya no está- Dijo Lily que al escuchar a Dumbledore también entro a la Oficina seguida por Remus. Lily se ubico al lado de Sirius

Harry ahora es Famoso por a ver vencido a Voldemort y salir intacto incluso después de lanzarse la maldición acecina- Dijo Albus mirándolo- nunca se han preguntado por que Harry no murió

Pues pensamos que fue por el pro….- Trato de decir Lily

Y no. no fue por el ProtegoMaxima que ustedes le mandaron… fue el Amor que cada uno le profeso a Harry al enviarle el hechizo, eso fue lo que hizo que Voldemort desapareciera- Dijo Albus viéndolos a los dos seriamente

Profesor… pero eso quiere decir… que también por nosotros Voldemort desapareció-Pregunto Sirius un poco confundido

Si, mi muchacho, el amor que siente por Harry es tan fuerte que lo ustdedes lo salvaron de morir y de pasos lograron vencer a Voldemort, por eso pienso que es mejor que tanto Lily como Harry tengan tu apellido

También es necesario cambiar mi apellido- Pregunto Lily

SI querida Lily tu también sobreviviste a Voldemort y eso te convierte en Famosa, además no creo que esto valla a ser para siempre, cuando regresen a Londres podrán volver a recuperar su apellido y volver a ser los mismos, claro esta si ustedes lo desean asa- Dijo Albus mirándolos suspicazmente

Entiendo…. Creo que tienes razón Albus- Dijo Sirius nada animado por lo que tendría que hacer

Una ultima pregunta… por yo soy un "Idolo o famosa" si yo sobreviví fue gracias a Sirius que me salvo

Pero eso nadie lo sabe- Dijo Albus sonriéndole- para ellos ustedes tres sobrevivieron y destruyeron a Voldemort, ¿ahora entienden el porqué de hacer todo esto?

Si señor- Dijeron los dos a la vez

Bien creo que ahora si no es mas… que tengan un buen día- Se despidió Albus Sonriente

Adiós- se despidieron y salieron cerrando la puesta de la oficina de Albus Dumbledore dos de ellos sin saber cuando la volverían a visitar…


End file.
